Diary of a Vampire
by vampires lover forever
Summary: Read Me! Read Me! The soft velvet of the book sent a shock through my body, as I reached to touch it, this was no ordinay book, this was the diary of a vampire.
1. Meeting the new kid

Steafan P.O.V 1961

I stared at Corvetta, her blonde hair was soaked with blood as was her dress, her breathing was shallow, her neck was nothing but gore, and her Indigo eyes held none of the light they usually had. "I'm sorry Corvetta, but for this Alexander must pay" her eyes which were closed were open again

"No" she said fiercely and with the last of her strength said something that tore my heart into pieces "I love him" with that she gasped her last breath, her back arched and her body went limp in my arms. I hated Alexander but for Corvetta I would leave him alone even if she loved him and not me. I set her body down and headed to my next life where no one knew me, or my secret.

Kalikie P.O.V Present Day

In my fist period, Mr. Darkcrest came in saying we had a new student. I put my head on my desk, not caring who he/she was. (the most annoying teacher in my opinion)

Said in her shrill voice "why don't you tell us a little about yourself"

A male voice said "my name is Stefan and up untill now I was home schooled." his voice was as smooth as silk but Mrs. Hugo's shrill voice yet again invaded my ears

"Kalikie raise your hand Stefan will be siting next to you!" she barked I groaned and raised my head looking at her and only her

"Please stop talking, my ears are bleeding." her mouth was opened for a minute before she looked at the principal "I WANT HER SESPENDED" she squawked, to be honest she sounded like a bird. I looked at too his eyes were sparkling with laughter, but he glared at me to cover it up

"This is your warning " he said but winked to make sure I could tell he was joking. " you will be escorting Mr..." his voice trailed off

"Knight" the new student responded (I still hadn't looked at him.)

"Mr. Knight around school for your punishment" Lily one of the poular girls sighed dreamily

"That's a reward" I rolled my eyes and stood up grabbing the new students ghostly white hand and dragged him out of the classroom we stopped outside the door and for the first time I looked at him and my first thought was 'hot damn' he had pale white blonde hair and dark royal blue eyes I felt a undeniable pull towards him but I walked past him and down the hall knowing he would follow me.

Steafans P.O.V

Kalikie was her name, she was the most beautiful creäture ever. Her hair was silver and her eyes were a haunting indigo and surrounded by thick and long black lashes, her body was small however curvy, her moves were swift and more graceful than that of a humans, she smelled delicious making a dull ache form in my throat, the craving for blood.


	2. WATCH ME!

Chapter 2

Kalikie p.o.v

WATCH ME!

O.k My earlier assesment of 'hot DAMN' is not correct, Stefan Knight has got to be the hotest guy ever! His light ash blonde hair, dark royal blue eyes, sharp/ straight features,and muscled body combo made him look like a fallen Angel. I "toured" him around school. Why the air qutations around toured you ask, well thats because the tour consisted of me opening a door making on arm gesture at it then, naming it. As I was walking down the hallway, my phone went off, indicating I had a text. I pulled my phone from my back pocket, and looked to see it was in fact my best freind who had texted.

Hey, you should totaly make a move on the new kid. :)-

her

No friggin way:( bleh-

me

YES! TAKE ADVANTAGE! THEN I WANT DEETS :)-

her

BYE! BTW IM ANGRY TYPING-

ME

I grumbled as I put my phone away, when I heard Stefan clear his throat in impatience, I gave him my icyest glare one that said 'shut up!' he laughed,actually laughed!

"Are you going to take advantage" he asked, I felt blood rush to my face, which was proubly beet red, weather in anger or imbarressment i didn't know.

"You read my texts" I screecheed

"Thats beside the point" he stated "I bet you won't take advantage, because you don't have the grapes" I felt anger boil my skin and I seethed, I was being rash when I decided I would show him what I did and didn't have.

"WATCH ME!" I screamed,with that I pinned him on the locker and crushed my lips to his, runing my tounge on his bottom lip, he moaned in responce, and opened his mouth giving me permision, but I pulled away. I walked down the hall knowing he would follow.


	3. Kia, and the lulabye

chapter 3

Kalikie's p.o.v

Its been a week since the incident in the hallway, I hadn't seen steafan in a while because school was closed down for a while because of a gas leak, we had to take our classes online. Boardem was quikly geting to me, quelling the excitment of no school, I sighed and pulled out my laptop and began to wright a story that had came to me in a dream.

*Kalikie's story*

**I ran, I ran as fast as my legs would carry me, but not fast enough, the person who was chasing me caught me, their hands snaked around my waist, a scream sounded through the air, my scream. White wings unfurled from my back, my captor dropped me I looked up at him, he smiled and nodded.**

**"Good job" he chuckled at my baffled expresion and ruffled my hair, "more dream training next week. Okay?" The man didn't wait for my awnser and disappeared into thin air. A door opend in the pure white corridor that went on for miles, my white wings began to change colors, they became a midnight black, I looked back to the door, another boy had stepped out of it, he was very handsome, his black hair reached his chin and covered one of his eyes, which were a milky purple, he was pale and muscled, his face was all sharp angels, and he had the most sexy smile ever, he strode toward my and kissed my cheek.**

**"wake up love" he wispered**

*real world*

"sissy?" my one year old sister kia's voice inturupted my writting. I looked up from my laptop and saw her sky blue eyes were filled with tears that were spilling down her chubby cheeks. I jumped off my bed and grabbed her placing kisses on her cheeks to wipe the tears away.

"whats wrong love" I asked runnning my hand through her soft curly blonde hair.

"mommy and daddy fight" she said her bottom lip quivering. Mom and dad have been fighting an awful lot lately , craddling my little sister I began to bounce/pace around the room murmuring sothing words, sleep began to overwhelm me I stole a glance at the clock it was five thirty! I looked down at the one year old in my arms whos eyes were still wide open, looking around to make sure my parents weren't around I took kia's fuzzy purple blnket and wrapped it arouund her and set her in my bed than took the spot next to her and dragged my thick comforter over both of us and began to sing a lulaby I made up for her.

The moon is out,

turn out the lights,

we're greeted by the drakest of nights

but my love don't be scared,

I will keep you safe,

here in my embrace,

the moon is out,

it's dark and cold outside,

but you my love hold all the warmth and light in my life.

Kia's eyes began to droop.

The moon is out,

turn out the lights,

we're greeted by the drakest of nights

but im not scared,

I have you by my side,

all the love, warmth, and light in my life.

Kia's eyes closed and stayed closed, the heavy blanket of sleep began to cover me until it swallowed me whole taking me into its depths.

**I know, you must hate me, I hate myself too, sorry I haven't updated in a long time, but school has me swamped, so here it is the update, hope you like it. PLEASE R&R**


	4. Dead beat dad

Chapter Four

Because of the gas leak I hadn't been to school in over two weeks and spring break was approaching fast. Most likely we would just end up not going back to school and just having an early spring break. I groaned and pulled out my laptop again for the twenty-fifth time that day. I had had odd dreams about people with strange powers and wings and crap. Come to think of it this started to happen when I met Stefan. I was about to leave when I realised I was just in my polcadot bikini underwear, Going over to my dresser I pulled out my blue and mint green cheetah print p.j. pants and hefted them on, tripping in the process. Suddenly a voice in my head said,

_Still not as graceful as you could be._

_what the hell?_ I thought back. I heard a fading chuckle then the voice was gone. I shrugged it off and began to trudge down the stairs, but stopped in my tracks half way down the stairs when I heard a crash. Frantically I bound back up the steps and followed the path that the noise had come from. I entered my mother and father's room...the scene in front of me chilled me to the core. My mother was holding a frightened Kia, while me father had an angry expression on his red face...while holding a bat and many glasses in his hand. He took one of the glass cups and through it at them the glass hit Kia's left cheek and shattered all over her face cutting it up.

"You always were a whore! Now take your daughters and get out!" My dad screamed at them picking up another glass cup.

A scream echoed through the air...my scream. It was filled with anger and sorrow. The glass that surrounded my dad shattered and cut his body blood seeped into the carpet. But that's not where it ended my anger seemed to control me that's why I lunged for the knife and

plunged it right into my dad's heart.

**Its short I know and I'm sorry but I'm not feeling well. For all of you loyal followers out there who suppor me I'd like to give a speacial thanks. Oh and please do Chack out my newest fanfics Their both twilights. Ones called New Night Sane Death. The otheres called Daybreak. Anywho R&R PLEASE :) **


	5. Body and soul

Chapter five

My dad fell to the floor, desperately gasping for air as he choked on his own blood. His blood was coating everything, the carpet, the floor but mostly him. My mother was staring at me, horrified tears streaming down her face. I reached my hand towards her and she backed away and looked at Kia, and whimpered at the bloody mess her face was. I looked back to my dad and froze. There was a vapor like substance rising from his arms, his leg, his face, his torso, his whole body. Then it materialized and a see through version of my father appeared in front of me, and everything for a split second went out of focus and the guy from my dreams appeared in my head and the voice from before said something.

I got it from here, your still newer in the game...for now.

My fingers snapped and something happened to the clothes on my body, they became a white dress that billowed around me, hugged my chest and waist, where a crest sat it was jeweled and pretty but still looked important. My hand moved on its own, tracing my back and pure white wings exploded from me. Once the wings were present I snapped my head up looking at my vapor father.

"John Darky, you have caused trouble to innocence, your anger has blinded you from seeing that your wife has been loyal, your child is the fruit of your loins. Now look at your daughter all cut up!" My eerie voice was rising and becoming angry, as I pointed at a small trembling Kia with her own blood running down her face.

"Now you must pay the price with your soul, your body, and your pain. Eternity in hell" With one snap, my dad but not dad was sucked into a necklace that had suddenly appeared around my neck. Then I turned to my mother and sister.

I muttered "forget" and then everything went black.

**Next Chapter Will Be MUCH Longer If I Get A Lot Of Reviews!**


	6. meeting Alexander, Steafan's Pov

Chapter 6

Stefan's p.o.v

I sat in my study, staring at a picture of my beloved Corvetta, Her curly golden locks were hung in a beautiful side clip up, and shun against her milky skin, her blue-ish, indigo-ish eyes shun with laughter and she smiled brightly. This was my favorite picture of her, I was in silent bliss at seeing her, she was like an addiction without her there was painful withdraws. Then Alexander decide to take me from my high.

Hello Brother-Alexander

Alexander what do you want? Get the fuck out of my head! Alexander was in my head, and could control me!

So rude, I thought mother taught you better.-Alexander

You and I both know I was four when she died, and she gave most of her attention to you! You were always the favorite!-Me

Little brother don't be so jealous, green is not a good color on you.-Alexander

Yeah well, Fuck you! Fuck you to hell.-Me

Me and you both know, little brother, that is you that is damned.-Alexander

Brother let me see you.- Me, I was seething, if I got to see him at least I could punch him.

Of course-Alexander

There Alexander stood in all his glory, is white hair (all angles have white hair) was neatly tousled, as always, his green eyes sparkled with mischeave, but his chiselled jaw was set in a firm and grim frown.

"Brother, stay away from the earth-bound angel reaper." He said, his face turning in a grimace.

"I will, never stay away from my Corvetta" I said steely, and his soft green eyes hardened.

"She is not Corvetta, Corvetta was a SUCUBUS, she was made for charming, and she managed to get you to give up your wings to her, so you could become a blood-sucking, soulless monster. You're a vampire! She's a manipulating, lieing, BITCH!" He snarled "That girl is as pure as the white fallen snow, as clean as rain water, and as innocent as a newborn baby! NEVER and I mean NEVER, compare the two of them again, or even remotely think that she is Corvetta's reincarnate. She. Is. Not. Corvetta." He said the last part, slowly as if I was a child.

"Bother, you loved her too." I said quietly "she loved much more than she loved me, I-I-I...I wanted to k-k-k...Kill you, s-s-s...she said no." I stuttered out the last part. His face contorted with pain, and he sighed.

"Little brother...just know that no matter what happens... I will always look at you as a Little brother and love you." And then he was gone.

Kalikie's p.o.v

I woke up disoriented, in the car, my mother was driving.

"Mommy?" I asked sleepily

"Hush baby, we're on our way home from the store, you fell asleep on the way home."

"mk, Love you" I mumbled, closing my eyes and falling asleep, knowing we would have another hour before we got home.

**A/N: All of you are probably wondering, WHAT THE HAY-HAY? Well when she told them to forget she herself forgot, and the people who are helping her can't have a murder on her hands, so this is an elaborate setup.**

*Dream*

_Green eyes, that's what I saw, green eyes. They were beautiful yet haunting and oh so green. I was confronted with the guy from the corridor again._

_"What happened to your purple eyes?" I asked softly, feeling at ease with this stranger_

_"Not to worry Kitten, my eyes deepened on your mood. My true form,is for you to see in good time." He replied smirking_

_"who are you?" I asked_

_"Good time" He repeated_

_"Why do I feel different from last time?" I asked quietly, and he froze._

_"What do you mean Kitten?" He said his voice going husky with worry_

_"It hurts, being here. Last time I felt strong...but now it feels like my whole body is covered in bruises and people ar poking at them HARD. And...It feels like, I dunno' Like people are in my head pounding on my skull." I said my voice still a whisper, it hurt to be any louder._

_"No...this shouldn't be happening...it shouldn't hurt in fact you should feel amazing."_

_"Well I don't" I cried holding my head_

_"Don't worry Kitten, I'll make it all better when we meet" He whispered, already fading_

_"Wait! Whats your name" I called, at first I thought he was gone but then I heard the quietest of whispers._

_"Call me Alex." and with that the beautifully breathtaking stranger was gone._

*End Dream*

I was still in the car, but the driver's side door was slightly ajar. I opened the car door and grabbed Kia who hooked her small dimpled arms behind my neck muttered something unintelligible and went limp in my arms. I walked up the stairs when I heard it, my mother's blood curdling scream.


	7. Swing-set stories

Chapter 7

The police were crowded around our house, talking into their walkie-talkies, their voices were either monotone, or sympathetic, depending on who they were talking to. My mom sat curled up in the corner, rocking back and forth screaming and crying. My little sister was comforting my mother, not really knowing what was going on. I walked out of the house, opting to go to the park a few streets away. Well I guess you should really say it was a park, it was really a swing-set dropped in the middle of a field. I walked down the pot-hole filled black top, not really thinking. Just walking. When I finally reached the park, I was all but brain-dead. I always loved my dad, always.

_Kitten, you ok? _Alex's voice suddenly flared up in my mind.

_Mhm, ya' know my dad just died but, I'm just fine. _I quipped sarcastically, putting my head in my hands. I really was going crazy.

_Kitten it's not nice to be like that, but if it makes you feel better I went through the same thing, once..._ His voice trailed off, becoming husky, as if he was holding back tears.

_What happened? You don't have to tell me, if you don't want to..._ My voice trailed off with uncertainly.

_ My mother died when I was ten, I was lost, my father wasn't around, and so I had to be strong for both me, and my brother who was four at the time and didn't understand what was going on. I caught soul...I mean cooked our dinners, got a job doing a lot of weird stuff, and played the mother and father role. _My eyes closed and the world went black as he said this memories flowed through my head, images of Alex's child hood.

My mother was lifeless on the floor, her body was twisted at an odd angle, Steafan walked in and dropped on his hands and knees, crawling to our mother.

"Steafy don't, get away!" I commanded at him putting my shield up, I had recently learned how to use my powers which now came up to two. There was more, but I hadn't learned them yet. My wings spread high above me, silver and large. I was the only ten-year-old to get his wings, of that I knew. Steafan smiled and reached towards my wings, only to be zapped by my shield. A loud cry wrang out of his mouth but I was focused on the bright light growing out of my mothers chest, it engulfed her and her wings spread out before her, a beautiful deep green.

"Good bye, notisco" we spoke english, however we used out ancient language for recreational use. Notisco ment mother, it was pronounced, na-ti-scot. My mother's body disappeared, going up to the bosses' heaven, as my Notisco called it. The dead were to only be refered to the ancient language usage of their name. I took steafy who had stopped crying a long time ago, and went to the kitchen talking out a soul bottle for his dinner, we angels ate souls. Bad ones of course, we kids don't kill them either, we eat their souls after and purify them then send them back to earth to a dead baby that's soul has already joined us, yet that isn't dead yet. I had to kill my own though, if I wanted money. So I set off.

My eyes shot open and I gasped launching my self out of the swing, and emptying the contents of my stomach in a bush. Whatever just happened was disturbing, very much so. It made me feel sick, my head was crammed with new knowledge, and I had a huge migraine.

"Miss?" A silky smooth voice Piped up and I turned around to meet royal blue eyes.

"Steafy?" I said my voice raspy,

"Kalikie, why did you just call me that?" He asked I sighed and sat down on the dew filled grass, that weird dream I had. I blacked out, I must of, I knew I was going crazy, I knew it. It was because of that strange dream, of that I knew.

"Sorry I'm not feeling all tha-" I never got to finish as the world been to spin and every thing went black my last coherent thought was: _I really need to stop blacking out._

Stephan's POV

I grabbed my beautiful Corvetta and began to walk to my apartment, at first I thought she would just be another one of my victims, I don't kill them, just drink their blood. It took me a moment to realise that Corvetta was hot to the touch, I almost dropped her, almost. She must have been starting the earth-bound reaper stage, she'd need to eat a soul soon, or she'd die. I sighed, perhaps my brother was right, perhaps this wasn't my Corvetta's reincarnation. I sighed again for about the fith time that night and kicked open the door to my apartment, I looked backdown at the angel in my arms, and a small smile caressed my features, I knew she was my Corvetta, they looked exactly alike. She had to be.

(And so another piece of the puzzle...)


End file.
